


Mirrors Ch.2 - Pretty Boy

by imnotevil13



Series: Mirrors [3]
Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Songfic, Traumatic Main Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotevil13/pseuds/imnotevil13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh my pretty pretty boy,<br/>I love you like I never ever love no one before you<br/>Pretty pretty boy o’ mine, just tell me you love me too<br/>[M2M – Pretty Boy]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors Ch.2 - Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Translated to 中文 by [UshioK](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ushioK) on [here](http://blog.udn.com/STtoME/20118757).

He’s really came.

Richard Hammond was standing in front of James’ door, he stood at there with his smile and a couple of wine on his hand. James must be like it, he thought. A minute later after he heard James shouting ‘coming!’ from the inside, the door opened. Showing James with his favorite white-grey Lightning T-shirt and his usual jeans. 

“Oh, hi Hammond. Come, get in.” James walked inside his living-room followed by Richard, “You alone?” 

“Yep, why? Oh, here, wine for you. Hope you like it.” 

“I will be. No it’s nothing, wanna some ice tea?” he walked into his kitchen and came back with two glass of ice on his hand then sat in front of Richard. “No offense, but I don’t think you would actually come today.” 

“Well yeah, silly of me. I just couldn’t get familiar with losing someone, since my parents and my uncle. That’s why I hate to seeing you set off.” 

“I know what you mean. It’s hurt when we lose someone who we care about.” 

“Someone who we loves.” 

James’ movement from his chair to grabbed his ice frozen in a second after he heard that. But James was James, with his calm gesture and no different mimic, James continuing his movement without making any mistake. As if as he had heard nothing but a bluntly words escaped from his mate’s mouth. 

It’s just a tiny smile James answered him. 

They quite for a while before suddenly Richard stood up and walked across into a nearby room, following by James’ eyes he stopped just beside that soldier’s old grand piano. His small finger brushing that black shining wood, caressing that thing with all of his thought then turned his heels to watched James who watching him back. 

“You play it.” 

“Just a moment before you arrived.” He placed back his ice and stood up approaching Richard, “Speaking about my piano. Can I ask you something?” 

“Yes, go on.” 

“I’m very pleased knowing you keep your practice even when I’m not here anymore,” he’s got a blushing Richard as an answer, “Mind you if you play some for me?” 

“James, I’m not that good.” 

“Just a single one, please?” 

After a full minute of glaring contest, Richard sighed then walked pass James to sat on that piano chair. He glanced James who smiled a challenge smile at him. “Correct me if I’m wrong.” 

A song that Richard play was one of Bach creation, Prelude in C Major. Though there’s still a mistakes in one and another notes, James kept his silent, a sign for Richard to kept playing until he finished. 

“Good,” said James after Richard pressed his final note, “But –“

“There’s still a lot of mistake, I know.” He silent for a moment and pressing a random tut, “That’s one of my favorite.” 

James’ ears caught the meaning of Richard’s word. He placed his hand on his waist and another on that piano for supporting his bodyweight. “Can you play it again? I will help you,” he added before Richard could protested him. 

They spent their time to learning piano like the old days. James was standing beside Richard who sat at there awkwardly dancing his finger on James’ piano, sometimes he pressed his finger atop of Richard’s finger to tought him mastering those tones. 

“It’s make me remember on something.” 

“And what’s that?” 

Richard turned his head to watched James who leant from behind. “My wish.” 

“Pardon?” James stood back and watched Richard who now turned his head back on that piano avoiding eye contact. 

“My wish when you leaved me – us, to become a soldier. A selfish pray I always thought,” he cleared his throat, “to God to bring you back immediately so I could spent my time learning this piano with you, not just alone.” 

There’s a paused before James folded his arms and saying, “And your pray has been answered,” they watched at each other and sharing their usual smile like always, “Now relax Hammond, play that song again. Just remember their tones and trust your finger.” 

James kept his folded arms as he closed his eyes and listening Richard’s play. There’s still a mistake from that notes, but he could decrease the number, and James smiled at that. Richard is quick learning, he thought. But then all of that stopped when James’ phone suddenly buzzing. He glanced Richard saying sorry and excuse himself to living room. 

A familiar ID pop up from his screen. 

“Clarkson?” 

_“May.”_

“What happen?” 

_“Just wonder if Richard at your place or not.”_

“Hammond? Ye –“ his sentences stopped when he felt a pair or hands grabbed his arm. James turn over to saw Richard holding him and shake his head with his puppy eyes, “Well, he’s not here. Is there something wrong with him?” he heard Jeremy cursing from the other end. 

_“Maybe, I don’t know, that little brat promised me to take us on his vineyard today.”_

“Us?” 

_“Me and my guests. I’ve called him many times but there’s no answer.”_

He glanced a suspicious glare at Richard who kept his hand on James’ arm, “Have you tried his house or vineyard?” 

_“No one at home or office, I’ve phone Mark but he saying that he’s not there. He didn’t even know where he was.”_ Jeremy sighed, _“James, you sure he’s not at your house? Mark told me that I must be with him if I wanted to run this tour.”_

That made James anxious for his answer, but Richard’s grip that became more tighten made James choose to lying, “I’m completely alone right now.” 

Another sigh from Jeremy, _“I will kill that Hamster if I found him.”_

“When is your guests will coming? Maybe I could help.” 

_“Ten – I mean, eleven this morning.”_

There’s a paused from James, thinking about a shortcut, “Have you told them about Hammond’s place for your vacation?” 

_“Err..., no. But I’m promised to take them on a vineyard.”_

“Great, I know a place where you could bring them. Remember Oz?” 

_“Yes?”_

“His family running a vineyard, I could call him for you if you don’t mind.” 

_“Jaaaaaaamesss!!!!! You’re so sweet, my lifesaver!! Thank you so much, I love you mate!”_

“Oh don’t say ‘sweet’, and for crying out loud please stop that sentences. I will find Hammond, for this time just please stick with Oz.” He’s got a long ‘thank you’ and kissing noises from Jeremy before he closed his phone line disguised. Without a single thought James turned around facing Richard who now stepped back from him. “Why did you do that? He’s your friend, you had a promised with him.” 

“But, Mark –“

“It was you the one he’s made appointment with.” James kept his calm tone, “And Mark refuse him because he’s right. You’re the one who owning that vineyard, not him. Though he’s your assistant doesn’t mean that he could run a tour on your office without your permission. For God’s sake you must be knowing that. And I’m sure you didn’t told him anything about that, or this visit on my place right now.” 

“That’s –” that’s true, James was right, Richard didn’t told his assistant anything about Jeremy or this trip. And honestly he forgot about Jeremy’s tour, because of a reason he would explain. He gulped in nervous, “I’m forget about that.” 

James folded his arms and sighed softly, “How could you forget that?” 

“This appointment,” Richard lowered his head, “We made just before I got news about your arrival. I didn’t told Mark or anyone of my worker because I planned to test their work during my visit, and,” he gulped again, his face became redder than before as he lowered his head even deeper, “And I completely forgot because the first and last thing I remember this morning was you.” 

James raised his eyebrow, “Me?” 

“I just remember that today I could see you again, nothing else.” When he stop his sentences he could heard James inhaling long and sharply. He dared to take a glance at James and saw him raised his hand to grabbed Richard’s arm. 

“Come with me.” 

“Where?” 

“I’ll take you on your vineyard.” 

“But James –”

“I will made some excuse. Come on Hammond.” 

There’s no answer from Richard, he just nodding then following James walking into James’ Fiat. They sat side by side but kept their silent. It was until James hit the asphalt and press his pedal while Richard turn his head at James called him. 

“James?” he’s got a hum as an answer, “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s not me you must saying sorry, it’s Jeremy.” 

“But you’re angry.” 

“No I’m not.” 

“Yes you’re.” 

James sighed in response, “Listen Hammond, I’m not angry, I just..., disappointed.” 

“Then I’m sorry for disappoint you.” He watched James opened his mouth but he closed it again. 

“Whatever,” he said as his hand pressing Jeremy’s number into hands free. He watched Richard and gave him a silent sign. 

Jeremy picked him up in second ring. 

“Clarkson? May.” 

_“Yeap, what?”_

“I’ve found your dearest little brother at last.” 

_“Great, where the fuck is he?”_

“Somewhere in the middle of the road, broken motor, I’m on my way to take him right now. I just want to know if you still want to run your appointment with him or not.” 

_“But Oz?”_

“Don’t worry I could cancelled him, he would understand that.” 

_“Thanks May, I appreciated that.”_

“No problem, I’ll take him on his vineyard then. You can come anytime you want.” 

_“Okay, thank you.”_

“Uh, Clarkson?” 

_“Yes?”_

“Would you promised me something?” 

_“I’ll try, what?”_

“No, I need you to promised me this one.” 

_“Alright, okay, tell me what.”_

“Promised me you’re not going mad at Hammond, I beg you.” He could sense Richard’s eyes at him. 

_“Begging for your lovely boyfriend, huh?”_

“Well, you can said that.” 

They heard Jeremy laughing across the line, at least he’s not angry anymore, _“Just for you, mate. I would do that.”_

“Thanks.” Right after he closed his phone call, Richard called him for a second time. “What now?” 

“Thanks.” 

That made James frowned and watched Richard who lowered his head and blushing. “For what?” 

“For saving me.” 

“Well,” he scoffed, “I just can’t imagine how has you managed your life without me.” 

“I’m glad I have you now.” 

“That’s what friend are supposed to do.” 

He smiled, “Thanks for letting me met you.” 

“As long as it’s good for you, no problem mate.” 

**

They arrived at Richard’s vineyard a moment later. Made Richard jumped out off James’ Fiat and ran immediately into his office, leaving James who trying to park his car at there. He followed Richard after locked his car and saying hello at one or two worker, then had a little chat with Richard’s assistant, Mark. A minute later on, a voice could be heard from the Hamster’s cage calling Mark about something. 

James just standing at there, watching as Mark ran out from Richard’s office with some paper and clipboard on his hand then everything was chaos. 

A lot of worker began running from one place to another, some decorate this main place with anything they’ve found but ended in a simple-perfect way, Mark shouting at there and here to everyone and so on. 

Somehow that could entertained this soldier in a strange way. He smiled at them and began to enjoy this view, that was until he heard Richard called him. 

“Yes?” 

“Come in.” He wait until James sat in front of his desk as he stand beside that window, “Mind if I ask you to accompany me?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I know it sound selfish, but I feel I need someone on my side right now.” 

They sharing a look for a minute, “It’s not about Clarkson, right?” 

“No, it’s not.” 

“Then?” 

“Like I’ve said before. You know, it isn’t a pleasure for being alone at this situation,” he smiled weakly. 

James knew, of course he knew. Besides, he knew that Richard wasn’t that tough-type man though he acted like ones. He watched the expression Richard has made and his heart sinking immediately. Something on his heart pushed him to just stood up and held that little man, but on the other hand his crystal clear said ‘no’ out loud. 

At last he choose to just smiled and saying, “I’m right here.” 

**

Jeremy and his coleages had come soon after, just when Richard’s workers had finished their job. And now, it’s his turn to run the show. He guide them around his vineyard while James insisted to just stay on Richard’s office. 

“You sure you don’t wanna go?” Richard closed his phone from Jeremy, told him that he’s already on his way. 

“Just please go without me, I’m okay right here.” He watched Richard move from one toe to another, something that made him smiled, “It's your show with Clarkson, and I'm just an outsider who happened to be in the same place.” 

“You’re not an outsider.” He pouted. 

“Yes, in this event.” 

“At least not in my life.” 

James smiled even wider and leant on his chair, “Just go and prepare your tour.” 

That was ten minutes ago, when he and Richard still in this same small room talking at each other. After Jeremy had come, Richard left him alone at there letting him doing whatever he want. 

James stood beside Richard’s bookcase and eyeing them, most of all was about wine and vineyards, but at some place he could find car magazine or American books. His obsessed about America was not just an issue then. He pulled one his coleage’s book and began to read, but his mind didn’t allowed him to do that. 

Richard’s words or his acted today has made James remember their texts last night. Not all of them, just the last one. He grabbed his phone and opened it again. 

It’s not a dream, Richard really had sent that message, and it’s still at there living at his inbox. 

_‘Sorry to bother, I’m kind of miss you. No need to reply, goodnight mate.’_ -RH

He closed his phone and placed it back in his pocket. James took a deep breath as his eyes flew through the window. 

That’s just a simple text from a friend, nothing else. He thought. Richard is a weak person when it’s about losing someone, that’s the reason why sometimes he’s so childish. That’s impossible he had the same feeling as mine, no way. 

With that sad thought, James laying on a nearby sofa and drown into a deep slumber without he noticed. He woke up when he heard some noises beside him. 

It was Richard, sat beside James’ head and playing with his hair. 

“Hammond?” he groaned, “What time is it?” 

“Three in evening.” 

“Cock. Did I sleep that long?” He groaned again. “Where’s Jeremy?” 

“They’re home, I’ve just send them before.” He stood from his place and pouring a cup of tea for James. After got a ‘thank you’ he silent for a moment to watched that small white cup moving from it’s plate onto James’ lips, then suddenly he saying, “You’ll be going home.” 

That’s not a question, that’s just a simple pronouncement which came out from Richard Hammond’s lips. There’s a moment before James actually answered him. 

“Yes, I will.” He placed his tea, “But I need to take you home with me, your bike is on mine if you remember.” 

Richard’s eyebrow raised when he heard that. “Oh God yes. I’m forget about that. Thanks God Jeremy didn’t ask me anything about that.” 

“Speaking about that Jezza, have you apologize to him?” 

“Yes I have. Thanks to you he didn’t mad at me.” 

“Well then, mind you if we home right now?” 

“Uh, give me a minute to talked to Mark.” 

“As you please.” He watched Richard disappeared behind that door and come back soon after. “Ready to go?” 

“Any time.” 

**

They talked about everything when James drove his Fiat. Richard’s guiding on his vineyard, his books collection, their piano lesson, some of their past when they still spent their time drove together with Jeremy, and many more. Not even notice that James had parked his vehicle in his garage. 

Both of them came out from that little Fiat and walked into James’ house. But Richard choose to just stood in front door while James come inside to take him his jacket. 

“Well,” he said as he finished, “Thanks for today James. You’ve save me, you tought me, and most of that was you let me to met you again.” 

“Oh please, you’ve already said that.” 

“But it sound more pleasant when I could said that again.” 

James rolled his eyes but smiled, “Goodbye Hammond, take care.” But instead of a spoken answer, James got a warm and tight hug from his mate which made him shocked and confused, “Oi, Hammond!? What on earth –“

“Fuck, I missed you.” He pressed his face on James’ collar T-shirt and waved his arms around his waist. His mouth was open to said some words but he closed it again when he felt James returning his embrace. That was enough, that was saying all of what James would said to him and he could felt that: James’ warm heart, his comforting words, his promised to let Richard met him anytime he want. “I can meet you again, right?” 

They parted after Richard said that sentence. James move backward to seeing him, “Of course.” 

“Sometimes I wish I just could lived with you.” 

Though he heard that, James could hide his true feeling and kept on his natural face. “You’re not alone, Hammond, you have everyone.” 

“But –”

“Or, you just need to find the one who could make you feel at home.” 

“Have you?” 

“No, still couldn’t found one. I just thinking that I’m not alone and I have everyone all around me.” He smiled, “You need to go home, you need your rest. You can called me if you want.” 

They waved goodbye after that. James was still standing at his door-frame as Richard drove his Hayabusa back on his house. He smiled a weak smile then walked inside. Along with his steps, his mind running turning back the unspoken words he should say to Richard earlier. 

Yes, I do. And that person is standing exactly in front of me right now. 

James took a deep breath and went upstairs into his room. Falling in love was an exercise James never had. And he sure he is now. But there’s something he’s afraid of, afraid that those exercises would leave a worse pains than when he lose his past life. 


End file.
